1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle and tongue combination of the type used in automobiles, airplanes and other vehicles for retaining an occupant in a seated position within the vehicle. With many of these the buckle is attached to the frame or body of the vehicle by a relatively short rigid or semi-rigid connector, and the cooperating tongue is attached to one or two flexible restraints disposed over the lap, or the lap and chest of the user, and also attached to the body or frame of the vehicle. In other passenger restraint systems both tongue and buckle are attached to flexible restraints which are attached to the frame or body of the vehicle. These are buckled together across the lap or the lap and chest of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of such buckle and tongue combinations are found in the prior art, practically all of which incorporate a buckle having some type of latching means co-acting with a tongue. Many of these have an independent latching member within a cast metal or predominantly plastic housing, and frequently the connection between the release button or lever, and the latching member is indirect. A ferrule is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 621,971 as a mounting means for a buckle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide very simple and positive means for latching the tongue, and to provide for its release with a minimum of effort even under conditions of great stress. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a buckle which in operation is completely independent of an outer case or housing. In the buckle and tongue combination of this invention, the security of the latched tongue within the buckle does not depend on the integrity of an outer housing. An outer housing, if provided to present a finished and decorative appearance to the buckle need not carry the structural strength and relative high cost of those prior art systems wherein the housing is essential to the operation of the mechanism within.